


悬崖上的金鱼缸

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 预警：现pa，工装光×小少爷古·拉哈·提亚，光外表为5.0dk光，性格自设。有车，不多，服务剧情用。车的部分更接近自我满足。工装参考衣服是重建伊修加德的背心套。本质是披着工地文学外皮的纯爱向。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“喂，我要睡你。”  
“嗯？”  
“没听清吗？我·要·睡·你。”几张柔软的票子在工装男人眼前晃悠，古·拉哈以为对方会趁着自己不注意直接抽走——事实上他也是这样打算的，如果被拿走了就算是交差，他也能装出一副无所谓的样子回到那群狐朋狗友面前，轻描淡写说着钱被穷鬼拿了人跑了没法睡这种搪塞之词。  
男人长得端正，靠着墙抽烟，在一帮灰头土脸的工人中显得尤为突出。被深棕色刘海半掩着的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，亮得像古·拉哈那位不务正业的老爹无名指上的蓝宝石戒指。他穿着件黑色背心，灰扑扑的工装外套在腰间随意打成结。大概是身材实在是出色，古·拉哈出神地想，这么邋遢的衣服也能给男人穿出雕塑般细腻的纹路。  
烟头摁灭在墙边，男人没有接过钱，而是一把抓住古·拉哈的手腕，像拎鸡崽一般把身型瘦小的猫魅族青年提起来，他的眉骨与脸颊上横着伤疤，原本就有几分凶相，嘴角又不自然地下撇着，便显出八分凛冽。大概是被对方的气势压制住，古·拉哈原本竖立起的耳朵也塌在了发间，耸着肩眯起眼，尾巴怏怏地垂着，全然没有问询时的气势。

“噗。”  
男人笑了，一把扯着猫魅的胳膊往角落里拖，直到确定刚才那帮嬉皮笑脸的纨绔子弟和其他工人看不见二人，才松开手让他站直，玩味地反问起来：  
“你说要睡我？”  
“……不行吗！”  
“那倒是说说，你怎么睡我？”  
古·拉哈一时语塞，他自然不会将自己只是被人怂恿再加一时赌气才来找男人的事告诉对方，说到底双方也并无纠葛，人好好靠着墙根抽根烟的功夫，怎么就被当成站街的婊子呢？  
可抬起头看向男人的时候他又觉得有几分迷醉在脑子里搅和，男人身上的味道，汗水混合着尘沙，让他想起自己小时候曾经沉迷过的英雄传记。身穿漆黑铠甲背着巨剑在末世中行走的英雄，大抵也是类似味道。  
这样的联想让他眩晕，使他不自觉地踮脚伸手揪住了男人的衣领，扯到自己面前，让那股尘沙味停留在嘴边。猫魅宛如小型啮齿动物一般，咬了对方的嘴唇。“就在这里睡你，不行吗？”  
男人的笑凝固了几秒，眼色却渐渐沉了下来。他粗鲁地扯过那几张还在晃荡的纸币塞入裤兜，手一转便将古·拉哈按在了墙上。他伸向了猫魅装饰精美的皮带扣，拨弄几下便落在地上发出清脆回响。“好，就在这里。”昂贵衣饰经不起那双手的折腾，很快散了架。男人面对着古·拉哈毫无特色的黑色四角裤撇撇嘴，一把扯了下来。

“你在上还是在下？”男人脱了右手的手套，粗大的骨节在阴囊处磨蹭，很快便逼出了古·拉哈喉咙口的气声。满是厚茧的手将猫魅的阴茎整根握在手中，随便套弄着，时不时去拨弄冠头下小小的软刺，“快说，我好准备。”  
“在……上？”  
“不知道？”  
“我、我当然知道！”  
男人轻哼一声，拇指蹭上敏感的马眼，有半透明的液体从口中溢出，“我习惯在上，不过既然给了钱那就随你。”  
古·拉哈根本无法抵抗对方看似粗糙却迷之舒服的手活儿，很快便交代了出来。他喘着气看着男人用手接着精液，放在嘴边，轻松地咽了下去。  
“你……？！”  
“我还以为你们都会喜欢这种把戏。”男人耸耸肩，又张口示意对方自己已经全部咽下，随手便将精液蹭在了已然看不出颜色的工装裤上，开始解自己的腰带。“那行，这次还是我在上。”  
“为什么！”  
男人没说话，变魔术一般掏出一个亮闪闪的锡纸片儿，牙咬着撕开包装。从内裤中弹出的深红色阴茎明确比古·拉哈大了不止一个码数。他慢悠悠地将那层薄膜套在了自己已然勃起的性器上，“放心，我没病，戴套了，你躺着不动都行。”  
“啊？”活动中反被压在墙上的猫魅还没反应过来，“躺着？”  
“也对，你躺不了。”他拍了拍古·拉哈在寒风中颤颤巍巍的屁股，示意对方转个身按住墙。“你扶好，一会儿觉得疼就说，我尽量慢点。”  
古·拉哈觉得自己像个被拿住机关的发条人偶，拧一下动一下，他白皙的手按着尚未上漆的红砖墙，很快被压出了浅红色的印子，有细碎的粉末从掌心下散落。而自己从未被人抚摸过的后穴旁有什么热热的东西，有一下没一下地戳着。  
“你……你快点！别磨蹭！”  
“说什么傻话。”因为背着身，古·拉哈无法看到男人现在是什么表情，却无端地觉得他也许在笑，然后还湿润着的手指便直直捅了进来，那手指上带着寒风的余温，被炽热肠肉完整地包裹住。手指干裂起皮的触感并不算好受，在穴内横冲直撞，反倒是刺激地古·拉哈一个哆嗦，吸得更紧了些。  
“看来是选对了。”男人的情绪似乎高扬了些，猫魅甚至觉得他可能在心中吹了个口哨。在确保不会流血的情况下，更多手指探了进来，将那个缩成皱褶的小洞拉扯开来，以便接下来的正戏。古·拉哈小小地吸着气，想装作熟练工，跟着节奏放松身体，可还没等人彻底松开，那根尺寸惊人的性器已经堵在入口处了。  
他进入得缓慢，似乎很能体谅古·拉哈的情况，并没有被欲望支配着胡乱顶撞，甚至还腾出那只戴着针织手套的左手去抚摸猫魅的后颈。古·拉哈的头发有些长，在脑后束了小辫子，跟着身体的起伏一抖一动。男人每深入一寸便用力一分，手套在皮肤上留下暧昧的线纹。可饶是如此，对于第一次经受这种冲击的古·拉哈·提亚而言，前戏还是过于粗糙了。尽管逞强不愿叫出口，止不住的抽气声与颤抖还是暴露了猫魅的青涩。他指尖绷紧，几乎要嵌进墙内，砖红色的碎末在指缝间滚落，将手也染上了如身体般的微红。  
“啪”的一声，男人又在古·拉哈的屁股上拍了一下，肉壁条件反射般缩紧含好，逼出了男人的低吟。他双手把住了猫魅的细腰便开始抽动，饱满的阴囊一下一下打在古·拉哈的穴口旁，竟比抽插本身更让他感到刺激。  
“这个速度可以吗？”见古·拉哈一副有进气没出气的样子，戴着手套的那边伸进他单薄的外衣中，指腹按揉着细小的乳头。  
猫魅的哆嗦更加急促，男人干脆附身贴在了他背上，让自己身上触感毛糙的背心去摩擦古·拉哈的背。他伸出舌头，翻起猫魅塌入红发中的耳尖去吮咬，以免自己的客人只能享受屁股里那点粗制滥造的快感。而古·拉哈的反应也相当直接，在男人的牙齿咬下去的一瞬间，泄在了双腿间。  
两腿间的精液被凉风一吹显然不是什么舒服的感觉，娇小的猫魅颤抖着，肩膀缩成一团。古·拉哈对于自己仅靠后面就能达到高潮一事感到相当羞耻，甚至不敢回头去看男人的表情。可自己的肉穴还吃得起劲，对方也丝毫没有完事的迹象，他也只能随着本能做出臣服的模样，将屁股撅得更高了些。  
“你……你还没好啊……”猫魅开了口，出声还带着一股媚调，仿佛尚未得到满足，他努力扭过头去看男人的表情，不出所料收获一声轻哼。男人挑了挑眉，也没再继续折磨他，抽插一阵便拔了出来，摘下满是液体的套子拴成结，随便丢在了地上。  
“穿好衣服，小心感冒了。”他依然光着胳膊，却帮古·拉哈把外套披好，顺手提起了裤子。  
直到温暖重回下身，古·拉哈·提亚才意识到自己真的把人给睡了——亦或是被人给睡了，被快感麻痹的大脑渐渐苏醒，他张张嘴，嘴唇抖得厉害，半天说不出一个字。  
“觉得委屈了？”  
男人瞥了他一眼，终究是露出了些许恻隐，“小少爷别想着乱搞，回去找良家子比这强。”他努努嘴，示意对方去看地上那个安全套，“放心吧，没病，要是心里过不去就当被狗咬了。”  
“你……你……”双手抓着红色的外套，古·拉哈的眼睛都湿了，还是硬要撑起满不在乎的模样，也不接茬儿，又从口袋里掏出了几张钱往男人的手里塞，“好，做得好，我再加。”

蓝色的眸子又沉了下来，仿佛暗潮涌动的大海。

古·拉哈觉得自己的胳膊快没知觉了，像只冷风里颤颤巍巍的破风筝，看不清表情的男人直接将他拉到了工地一旁的板房里，扔在床上，扯了松松垮垮的裤子，抬起腿根，再一次顶了进去。

他好像生气了。古拉哈想着，在那股莫名沉醉的尘沙味中，伸手搂住了男人的肩膀。

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

“你叫什么名字？”  
猫魅支起半边身，看着背对自己迅速穿衣的工装男人有些微妙不爽。  
在古·拉哈的理解中，哪怕是性服务也该有个简单售后——比如两人躺在一起随便聊聊天，无关乎欲望感情，纯粹地谈上两句，可男人从第一次后便成了封死的蚌壳，一句不问一句不答，接过钱脱裤子的速度比谁都快，只要古·拉哈不提其他要求就怼死了往敏感点上撞，三两下能让没什么经验的小青年泄一地，两腿哆嗦个不停。  
若是提了要求，他也照办，但绝不多做一步，竟是主动把自己当成了根马力巨大的按摩棒，语音调档，包君满意。  
古·拉哈自认并不是沉湎欲望的类型，但自从与这个穿着工装的男人有过鱼水之欢后，到了家也辗转反侧不停歇，满脑子都是对方在自己脖颈后抚摸的手，粗糙的手套会让他微微发颤；后穴里的阴茎更是像根烧红的烙铁，硬生生在嫩肉上熨下痕迹。而在这样的性爱中他丝毫没有反抗余地，反倒是在对方的气息中恍了神，低眉顺眼起来。  
不用朋友怂恿，不用自己赌气，没两天红发猫魅便又一次站在了工地边，攥着一把大额钞票，踮脚从围栏外往里看，寻觅那双天空般的蔚蓝双眼。他以为两人的相遇需要些缘分，可男人实在是太好辨认了。他就是灰尘沙土中的蓝宝石，硬度9，不会被划伤也用不着大力挖掘，堪堪一站自然发光。

大概是古·拉哈的红发异瞳太过显眼，男人抬眼便捕捉到来自工地边缘的视线。锋利的眉头紧皱，他偏头和身边工友说了两句，直接走到了古·拉哈面前。  
“你……”  
“我要睡你。”生怕对方忘记自己是谁，古·拉哈选择了与第一次一样的开场白，也没看具体金额，直接把口袋里的钱全塞进男人手中，尾巴翘起，在身后晃得呼啦响，“立刻，现在，马上。”  
话刚说出口就恨不得咬住舌头吞回来，虽然最终目的是为了做爱，但古·拉哈显然没有找到合适的话头，他应该更柔和，更有余裕地抒发自己的感情与欲望，而不是像个猴急的嫖客，急不可耐地将钞票塞入婊子的内裤边里。  
男人张张嘴，似乎是想说些什么，看着古·拉哈手里的钞票又闭紧了嘴，拽着他向板房那边走去。一旁的工友对他指指点点，男人没有丝毫介意，像第一次那样，随手把猫魅甩在了硌人的硬板床上。

次次如此。

古·拉哈的头发早就在磨蹭中散开，落在肩上像干枯的番红花。而他本人的身材与男人精干壮实的身体相比，就像头发一般，未免显露出几分羸弱。猫瞳跟随着男人的背影，突然有了想拿枕头丢过去的冲动。  
“我说、你叫什么名字！”  
他重复了一遍，指尖发白，于是一只脏兮兮的手套横在古·拉哈面前，男人努努嘴，也不肯多施舍几个字。  
“你！”  
饶是在圈子里被欺负，本质上还是个不务正业的公子哥。他被男人的态度气的不轻，那只还染着精液味道的手套是在羞辱自己吗？在嘲笑什么？古·拉哈能做的只有再次从口袋里掏出最后一张大额钞票，“啪”的一声拍在了男人手中。  
“光。”  
秒答，名为光的男人五指一拢，钱就消失的无影无踪。古·拉哈只能看着他被黑色背心包裹住的肌肉，汗水没来得及擦去，留下油亮质感，在呼吸间贲张收缩。  
“那好，光，我叫古·拉哈·提亚。”他忙不迭地回答道，生怕下一秒对方断了话头一步跨出房门，甚至伸手去抓光系在腰间的外套袖口，“你得记住我的名字。我找了你好几次了。”  
光的动作一顿，还是没回头，声音从背后闷闷传来。  
“来了好几次就要记住你的名字？”  
“这是礼节！”  
“礼节，”他嗤笑，解开腰间的外套长袖披回肩头，终于舍得给古·拉哈露出半张侧脸，“跟婊子谈礼节？”  
男人推开板房那扇破破烂烂的门，有光顺着门缝从他的头顶洒下，宛如神明现世。他的蓝眼在逆光中闪烁，最终被眼睑掩埋。  
古·拉哈坐在床上，被神祇吸去了所有注意力。他呐呐着低下头不敢直视，想好的说辞咽回肚中，柔软的猫耳几乎与地面平行。  
他无法言明这种臣服感源于何处，也许是自己早已在床上被这个名为光的男人驯养，成为他的宠物——但又不全是这样，古·拉哈依然记得自己身为主动方的使命，他希望这个男人能记住自己，不是肉体而是精神上的，就好像自己曾经被对方遗忘，他迫切地需要回想，需要记忆，需要更深刻的烙印。

光踏出脚，他无意再与有钱有闲的公子哥纠缠，哪怕自己确实需要这笔钱。若是古·拉哈·提亚只当他是个泄欲工具也罢，他保证自己完成得比常人出色。可对方偏要在性事后露出驯服的神情，好像性对于这个红发的猫魅而言，是某种连接存在的证明。  
他涌起一股烦躁。必须要离开古·拉哈！必须要远离古·拉哈！光的心头一次呼喊得如此清晰。如果想要好好认识那直说便罢，如果想要倾泻欲望那做爱便罢，为何要用简陋的性欲去掩盖复杂的情欲？

“你下次别来了。”  
“为什么！”  
年轻的猫魅似乎学不会怎么好好说话，每个句尾都得带着感叹号。他不再低着头安安静静等待自己离开，而是随手扯过衬衫披着，光着脚，啪嗒啪嗒走到光的身边，在即将贴在一起时停住脚步。  
“没什么，不想卖了而已。”  
“我、我不是买你的意思！”他揪着袖口说得很急，“虽、虽然做爱的确很、很舒服，但我不是那个意思！”  
“慷慨的小少爷，那你倒是说说看想干嘛。”光回过身，双臂抱胸好不洒脱，“来的有规律，时间也恰好，塞钱的速度比脱衣服的速度还要快——我是看不出除了那方面还有什么别的意思。”男人哼了一声，指尖翻转中那张用于问询名字的钞票又一次出现在手心。  
“我、我……”  
古·拉哈·提亚噤住了声，猫尾怏怏地垂落在地，“我只是想来见你。”  
抖动的钞票停住了。  
猫魅垂着头，仍旧不敢直视光的眼睛：“我、我知道你会觉得很假很奇怪，但是其实、其实我只是想弄清楚一点事……”  
“什么事。”  
“那个时候……你为什么生气了？”

垫着金属片的鞋底在地砖上踢踏，矮小的猫魅无法在不仰头的条件下直面光的脸，头便埋得越发低下，去数地砖上的裂痕。视野倏然扭转变换，男人那只满是伤痕的手拧住了古·拉哈的下巴，迫使他抬头。猫瞳被刺激到收束成细线，只能隐约看见光靠近的脸。  
古·拉哈几乎以为光要吻他了，那是在他们的交易中也没有的“附加服务”，可气息在接触到的前一刻生生停止，凝固在唇前。

“以后别再来了。”

那更像是一种恳求。

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

光的祈祷应验了。  
他本没想过对方会听自己的话，毕竟自己之于古·拉哈·提亚而言完全不值一提，哪怕那个小少爷眼中露出稍显逾越的神情，那依然是正常的，是年轻的灵魂被肉欲所蛊惑，最后剩下些微暂未被完全吞噬的残片。  
人常有做个英雄的梦想——嫖门英雄也算英雄，劝妓女从良甚至可以说是男人的本能。光嗤笑一声，接过工友递来的烟，对对方发出的邀请置若罔闻。  
那么他算什么？  
懒得去思考这个问题，打火机在手中上下翻飞，像是银光的精灵。但这精灵很快被捕获，在另一只手中打出花儿。  
“好东西啊？”  
“啊。”  
“那小子给你的？”  
“……”  
对方明显对自己的事相当清楚，轻擦几下火花四起。比光稍高的男人也点燃了烟，靠在他旁边长舒一口气。  
“有点钱嘛。”他把玩着纹路精致的打火机，上面镌刻着一条金鱼。光还记得古·拉哈把这个东西递过来的时候，眼睛亮晶晶的，生怕自己不收。柔软的红色猫耳竖起，猫尾巴晃得像乞怜的小狗。  
“不收。”  
“你收下呗。”  
“没必要，我又不是没有。”  
“那，那你……对，我今天钱不够，拿这个抵债了。”他忙不迭地将打火机塞进光的手心，黏腻的汗液沾了些许，“还是值点钱的，对吧？”  
钱、钱、钱，又是钱。  
对于这样的解释找不出任何质疑的理由，光便鬼使神差般收下了打火机。他明知道自己应该直截了当拒绝这个“危险人物”的任何，带有僭越性质的好意，可精致的玩意儿在手中转了几圈后就滚进了上衣口袋。他右手将过长的刘海倒梳，眉毛上挑，干脆按着还没起身的古·拉哈又来了一回合。  
“你以后别再来了。”  
走之前，他看着连穿衣服都有些哆嗦的红发猫魅，再次说出了这句话。打火机却在上衣口袋那个靠近心口的位置贴着，安安静静，一言不发。

“……卖给我？”男人撞了下光的左肩，“我有点喜欢了。”  
“你要就直接拿走。”  
“你舍得？”  
“有什么舍不得的。”  
“呸”，男人直接把烟屁股吐在地上，用脚狠狠地碾了几下，“还以为你转性了，之前那么多找你的不都给拒绝了？”  
“最近没心情。”趁着男人不注意，光一把夺回了打火机，再次点燃了一支烟。他本想顺势把打火机塞回口袋里，指尖在开口处停了半晌，最后还是一道银光划过，闷响后落回男人手中。“送你了。”

光觉得自己做出了正确的选择。

古·拉哈今天换了件黑红相间的外套。他喜欢红色，和头发，尾巴一样的红色，却又隐隐因为红色而自卑，因为过长刘海下遮掩的那只眼睛，是截然不同的红，是他某种不可明说身份的证明。  
……算了算了，今天先不要想这种事！年轻的猫魅用力拍拍脸颊，在白皙的皮肤上留下与发色相同的痕迹，这样大概会显得自己更健康些？他胡乱想着，站在工地栅栏外冷得跺脚，拼命哈气。  
他自然不会因为光的一句话就放弃，倒不如说即使是说着这话也还是收下了打火机的光应该在暗示什么。口是心非？新的情趣？古·拉哈的耳朵抖动得欢快，那对方对自己应该还是有些好感的，只要循序渐进，没准能有些新的进展也说不……  
啊，光来了。  
他啪叽一下趴在了栅栏上，拼命朝着光的方向挥手，但也许是因为这件黑红相间的外套不如自己平时的衣着显眼，光并没有从车水马龙中马上发现这个晃动的活泼影子，而是跟着身边那个稍高的男人走到一旁，靠着墙说起话来。  
古·拉哈皱皱眉，如果不是迫不得已，他并不想直接走到光的身边，那样也许带来些误会——误会？什么误会，他们两人之间还能有什么误会？猫魅突然笑出声，自然而然把自己放在了某个相对特殊的地位。  
他蹑手蹑脚地，想给光一个小小的惊喜，年轻人的好处便在这时显露了出来，他们勇于尝试，渴望新意，不怕困难，不怕失败，对着自己所认为的真理勇往直前毫不退缩。

然后勇往直前的古·拉哈看到一道银色光芒划过，落进了一个陌生男人的手中。  
他停在了原地。  
像是头顶被人直直浇了一捧冰渣，矮小的猫魅被高大的脚手架挡住了身型，只能凭借极好的眼力从缝隙中偷得些许信息。  
光与那个男人靠近，说了几句话，交叠的身影便再也没有分开过。那个男人似乎对光极其熟悉，明明只是搭着肩膀，古·拉哈却硬是能看出些暧昧的氛围。同样是被粗糙针织物包裹的手指在光的肩头摩挲，挑起黑色背心的肩带，松手又弹开。  
那道银色的光芒也极好辨认，只是古·拉哈拒绝承认自己精心挑选的礼物就这么轻而易举地落在了别人手中。那一定是光的朋友，他深吸一口气，握拳捶了下手心，好像动画人物一般头顶上冒出了个灯泡。没错！就是因为是朋友！所以什么好东西都会给的，就像自己，如果是那个谁说了，也一定会毫不犹豫地送出去！

如果是……如果是……如果是谁呢？  
没有如果。

古·拉哈·提亚不过是古氏一族努恩的私生子。那只红眼睛便是铁证。古氏虽能保证其衣食无忧，他本人也算是个聪明懂事的孩子，但上层的圈子始终是上层的圈子。不被接纳，不被尊重，有的只有调侃与玩笑，怂恿与排挤。  
他就是这样被挤到了光的面前。  
手脚已经冻僵，他忘了如何为自己取暖，只能任寒意顺着指尖脚尖上涌，将碎冰粗暴地塞入滚烫的血管中。  
男人搭着光的肩膀向着板房走去，手中那道银光还在上下扑腾，忽闪忽闪。

那个时候，你为什么要对我生气？  
把我打发走就好了，做完直接扔出去就好了，你为什么要生气，为什么要让我觉得有人会愿意关……  
古·拉哈一抹脸，他哭得很难看，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，哭得像个没长大的猫崽，任身旁人来人往也毫不在意。不少人认出了这是光的顾客，对着古·拉哈指指点点，开着相当难听的玩笑。古·拉哈在污言秽语中慢慢回想起自己与光的第一次见面，他说着什么平时在上还是在下之类的话，终于意识到原来那并不是玩笑，而是对方从最开始便袒露给自己的真诚。  
所幸并没有人靠近他，趁着年轻的猫魅脆弱之时趁虚而入，不知是人心冷漠还是某种忌惮，古·拉哈拖着步子走出工地，钻进了自己的小车中。  
他不想，亦或是不敢回头去看，害怕下一秒的亲密会灼伤自己的眼，让自己当着众人面做出更加难堪的举动。这是古·拉哈·提亚最后的自尊，无法舍弃。  
那么他自然也看不见男人将打火机抛回给了光，挥挥手走远了；他更看不见光回了头，蓝眸深处最终还是捕捉到一抹红黑色的残影。  
光在门口站了许久，看着身影开了车门，终究转过了身。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

光觉得这事实属流年不利。  
虽然看起来有些不好惹，但抛开其他方面，他本质总有那么点老好人——要不然也不会对着古·拉哈说出那种话。而老好人的结果就是有些时候总会因为心软被人赖上些事，譬如在过节的当口值班，还只有他一个人。  
本来也不是什么大事，只可惜大清早醒来鼻子就不听使唤。有好心的工友问过他，他也没太当回事，含含糊糊应了几句就让人离开了，没想到感冒来得气势汹汹根本不给人喘息的机会，等光反应过来究竟有多严重之时，他已经烧到迷糊。  
该回家的、该出去玩的、熟悉的能联系上的几个都得几天后才会回来。光的手指在屏幕上方悬空摩挲，迟迟下不了决心。一是觉得不过小病，躺个一晚上就能好个七七八八，二是不想麻烦人，也懒得麻烦别人。  
高热下视线都有些模糊，手机屏幕上的文字成了恼人苍蝇在眼前飞来飞去，光烦躁地将那几个熟悉的名字划过。也许他真的应该找个人帮帮忙，起码带点药，他叹了口气，最终还是停留在一个末尾是提亚的名字上。  
不是古·拉哈·提亚。  
棕色皮肤的猫魅算是自己的徒弟，手脚虽然笨了点，心肠却热。梅·赛特·提亚住的应该也不算太远，叫人买点药回来，大不了之后自己请他吃顿饭得了。  
光按了按太阳穴，眼前好歹清晰了些。他知道自己其实还有个人可以叫，那个人住的肯定也不远，但有的事……他咳嗽了声，重新倒回枕头上。  
好了，就梅·赛特吧。他有意识地阻止自己去想关于那个红发猫魅的事， 想去按属于徒弟的那一条，谁知阴差阳错，联系人列表滚动，当他按下时才清楚地看见，那个后缀的是提亚的名字，不是梅·赛特，而是古·拉哈。  
他应该马上挂机的。光的脑子里好像分裂出两个吵吵闹闹的小人，一个火焦火燎地说赶快把电话挂了，你还想沾染上这个麻烦吗；另一个则显得尤为冷淡，说都现在这个情况下了还强撑着有什么用，还是他古·拉哈·提亚太金贵叫也叫不得？身体比面子重要。  
也许是高烧之下的人已经放弃了思考，光已经不想去管脑子里这种乱七八糟的骂架了。手机就搁在枕头边，他偏过头，看着接通的界面大脑一片空白，只有胸腔还记得使命，有一下没一下地起伏着。  
“喂、喂？”  
“是光，是光吗？！”  
古·拉哈接得有些慢，但声音里却是止不住的兴奋。光本以为经历上次一事对方大概是死心了，要不然也不会一周都没出现在工地。电话没接通时他也做好了被人直接挂掉的准备，谁晓得对方仍旧是那个声调，咋咋呼呼，每个句尾都感叹号。  
心里好像隐隐松了口气，光不愿意去细想这究竟意味着什么。他还想像平时一般说出些冷淡话语，可嗓子不允许，只能艰难地咽着唾沫，发出奇奇怪怪的声音。  
脑子已经不听使唤，光无法去辨明古·拉哈莫名其妙的沉默下究竟意味着什么，而这沉默使他心底涌起一股难言的烦躁，“啪”地将手机甩到了地上。

听天由命吧。

**************

……第99个、第100个。  
古·拉哈·提亚终于将最后一片叶子扯了下来，至此，昂贵的绿植已然是光秃秃一片，叶片洒落在花盆周围，不少还被脚底碾出了绿汁。  
他被软禁在家里了。  
古·拉哈没想到自己私会光的事会被老爹知道，更没想到古氏的努恩就这么干脆地将自己关了起来。他本以为以私生子的身份，没有人会太在意自己的行踪动向。等到落了锁，被拿了钥匙，古·拉哈才切实感受到自己那位父亲的“爱”。  
其实就算不软禁自己也不会走的。  
猫魅一个大字仰躺横在床上，尾巴被压住稍微有些难受，于是便翻滚一阵蜷缩成小团。他迫切地希望自己能回到母亲的羊水中沉眠，好让自己不用再面对这些纷繁冗杂。  
其实压根就不在意啊……  
耳朵在翻滚中被压下，折成细长的三角，紧贴头皮与世隔绝。古·拉哈甚至还将枕头已也一并压在了头上，捂得严严实实，觉得这样就能把环绕在身边的负面情绪全部阻挡在外，他还能自欺欺人，说着些乱七八糟的鬼话。  
这已经是他被软禁在家的第七天了，虽然不至于吃不饱穿不暖，可惩罚终究是惩罚。父亲仅仅只是安排保姆送来一日三餐便不再有其他动静，铁了心要让他好好反省一番，可这又有什么好反省的呢？古·拉哈笑了一声，他的声音从软枕中传出，闷闷地。父亲连来看自己的时间都少得可怜，根本谈不上关心，那这事会是谁告诉他的呢？可露儿？拉姆布鲁斯？他连忙把脑海中学姐与长辈的名字画上横杠，这两位可以说是古·拉哈·提亚记忆中，除了母亲外唯二带着纯粹善意色彩的存在。他们不可能知道，就算是知道，也绝不会轻易地将秘密告诉人。  
那就只可能是怂恿自己的人了。猫魅皱着眉头，却发现自己怎么也想不起那些人的模样与姓名。厮混在一起带来的快乐太少，古·拉哈翻找着记忆，从吃喝到玩乐，再到工地旁推向自己的那双手，末了也没记起来那群人究竟长什么样，只有光看向自己时那双藏着光芒的蓝色眼睛，以及他贴在自己身上，低声说着别再来了。  
像是被投递了一整颗柠檬，他的情愫被抽丝剥茧，挤压碾动，酸涩感瞬间膨胀。猫魅的身体绷成一张弓，咬紧牙关不让眼泪掉得太迅速。是的，如果这次结束后自己能出去，一定要和光说个明白，若是真的不能再见面，那好歹也要把两人相处的事了结，断的干干净净。他不想给光留下个不成熟的影子，更不想对方一直把他当个不知事的孩子。当断则断，没什么大不了的，他们本来就不该见面……  
手机在翻滚中落在床上，红色的提示灯一闪一闪。对了，古·拉哈想着，他还曾在某次情事后强迫对方记下自己的号码，连备注里的姓名也是自己一个字母一个字母输入的。同时他也借着这个机会偷偷拨打了某个号码，以便留下光的记录。等到家要存号码设置备注了，他又踟蹰着不敢写上什么过于暧昧的称呼，最后只剩孤零零一个单词，在空旷的来电记录里安静地待着。  
这作法过于幼稚，古·拉哈甚至忘记清除掉对方手机中的通话记录，也不知道光最后发现了没。  
他漫无目的地想着，思绪渐渐涣散，手机上提示的红光却依然凝结于眼底，哪怕下一秒就要沉入梦乡，那红光闪得执着，闪得……  
等等。  
"哐当”一声摔下床，古·拉哈顾不上酸疼的屁股，连忙划开屏保，落入眼底的便是一个过于简洁的名字。  
光。  
“等等……等等等等等！”  
他的血液是放了小苏打的果汁，稍微一晃就开始噼里啪啦气泡满溢，鼓胀到随时可以喷发而出。猫魅的手抖得厉害，按下接听键之时差点划到相反方向。  
“喂、喂？”  
“……”  
“是光，是光吗？！”  
“呃……嗯……”

语不成调，气泡被抽走，只留下死水一般的猩红液体。

古·拉哈的大脑一片空白，抖着手也忘了挂掉。光是在干什么？哦或者说，他在干谁？或者被谁……？  
脚步虚浮，他的脸依然贴着手机，晃晃悠悠回到了床上。古·拉哈听着光的低声喘息，像极了他俯下身贴在自己耳边。只是自己身上并没有汗水与精液的味道，也没有那具炽热的肉体。  
光依然在喘息，声音却愈发微弱，到最后甚至只有些微的呼吸声。猫魅终于从拟似情潮中捕捉到一丝异样，还没等他想明白究竟是怎么一回事，只听见对方“啪”的一声，电话断了。  
这绝对不是什么欢爱的场面。  
他心下一沉，有种极不好的预感从脑中破土而出。  
行动力极强的猫魅根本没时间诧异于自己迅速从负面情绪中走出来，一个打挺从床上坐起，扯过衣架上的外套罩在软和的睡衣外，随便蹬了双鞋，手机搁在裤袋中。他小心翼翼地推着房间的窗户，避免声音将也许守在门外的保姆或是什么别的人惊醒。古·拉哈·提亚像真正的猫一般，轻巧地从窗口翻了出去。

要等着我啊。

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

>>5

“咳，咳！”

古·拉哈拢着外套，奔跑在深夜的长街上。膝盖隐隐作痛，睡裤上满是擦痕，他一直觉得自己还算勤于运动，却没想到爬个窗户翻个墙的功夫，力气已经被抽空了半截。薄外套带来的温暖终究有限，猫魅缩了缩肩膀，把头藏进黑色的兜帽中。

车子自然开不出来，还好工地离自己住的地方算不上太远，大晚上的也没几辆车——盘算不过几秒，他就义无反顾地奔往熟悉的方向。红色小辫在风中疯狂摇晃，像小狗的尾巴，就连雪花也被尾巴拨到了一旁。

一定是光的呼救！猫魅觉得自己的脑子大概只有核桃仁儿大小，若是平时他还会想些七七八八或者纠结个半天，可一旦认定什么，古·拉哈的身体跑的比脑子快，小小的脑仁里只能装进光的事。

他横冲直撞闯了进去，哐当一声撞开那扇极熟悉的门。平日里寡言少语颇不客气的男人安静地躺在床上，隔老远都能看见他通红的脸颊。

喜悦像是找到了细密情绪间的缝隙，发了芽，扭着转着硬是从中钻了出来。古·拉哈·提亚知道这个时候的自己不该高兴，却依然在看到光独自一人时翘起了嘴角。他害怕自己真的会笑出声，又赶紧撇下，掩着嘴，拧着眉，半哭半笑。

“对了，发烧……发烧……”

强迫自己回过神，古·拉哈碰碰光的额头，异常的高温几乎将手烫伤，这才让那不合时宜的小苗缩回心口里，紧着缠着透不过气。

这病情不容乐观。至少在古·拉哈的记忆中，他从没发过如此可怕的高烧，周围朋友也不曾有过。更何况这是光，这个大冬天都能穿着背心的男人，以他的体质会病成这样，那果然还是……他下意识去摸自己的手机，自己解决不了就只能交给专业人士，虽然很想趁此机会稍微亲近一下——不想掏了个空，裤袋上的线头仿佛在嘲笑他，猫魅下意识伸出指头一戳，捅了个对穿。

手机丢路上了。

他想起自己出门时那个火急火燎的样子，后悔不该因为钱包重就扔在桌上。他想找找看光的手机，低头就看到水泥地上拼都拼不回来的触摸屏与电池。

猫魅呆呆地站在光的床前，脑子里一团浆糊。没手机叫不了医生，没钱买不了药，病患还在床上烧得迷迷糊糊……发烧是要降温来着？还是要捂严实发热来着？古·拉哈庆幸自己还记得些常识，腿脚带动着手，先一步扯了光搭在铁栏杆上的毛巾。

起码先把身体的温度降下来。冷水刺骨，他的脑子里终于浮现出几条靠谱建议。奔跑中发汗的身体冻得直哆嗦，猫魅打了喷嚏，在拧毛巾的同时也摇摇耳朵，将绒毛上快要凝结起的汗珠甩了出去。

男人依旧昏迷不醒，恍惚中他觉得自己像一块烧着的炭，在火炉中打滚。身上的外套也没来得及脱下，背心早已被汗浸湿，黏黏糊糊贴在肌肉上。而这黏腻感更让他难受，只能依靠本能去撕扯粗糙的外套，好让身体能够凉快些。古·拉哈便是在这时搭着毛巾端着水进了屋，他看着光的挣扎，想都没想就放下盆子扑了上去，一把搂住男人过分炽热的身体。

“别动……别动，会着凉的，我准备了毛巾冷敷……”他笨拙地俯下身，将光的手臂环在自己肩上，避免男人继续扯动外套，学着母亲安慰自己的方式小声呢喃，“忍一忍，忍一忍。”

冰凉的毛巾一放在男人额头上，光便像是得到满足一般，轻哼一声不再言语。古·拉哈轻轻擦拭着他的脸颊。炽热透过毛巾烧灼着自己的手指，把白皙的指尖烫得通红。他害怕受伤一般松了手，毛巾落在光的脸上，这才意识到自己的双颊已然通红一片。

明明是已有过最亲密肉体关系的二人，古·拉哈·提亚却像第一次见到对方身体一样，怯生生拉开工装领口，在汗水处轻蹭。光的肉体是燃尽一切的烈焰，他鼓动的青筋，呼吸间起伏的肌肉，如火舌，轻舔猫魅的指尖；而古·拉哈则是扑火的飞蛾，在火舌间翻飞，手指滑动，烫到发疼也舍不得离开。与高烧者体温相比过于凉爽的手借着毛巾掩护深入背心内部，在腹股沟处轻触，一点一点擦拭着光的身体。

古·拉哈从没有觉得时间是如此漫长而难耐，往日自己总是被对方压在身下看不到脸，只有刻意要求才能从腰窝处感知到些微腹肌的形状。而此刻，那在脑子里过了千万遍的肌肉在指尖起伏轻颤，他快要被自己的羞赧洞穿了，逃也似地转过身，将汗水浸透的毛巾放入盆中揉搓。

一阵被褥响动，光仿佛感知到了什么一般坐起身，凭本能循着对方的味道而去。于是古·拉哈背上多了条滚烫的毯子，男人将温度稍低的猫魅当做了降温良方，搂在怀中便不愿放手了。

那因高温而干枯的唇贴在猫魅耳尖，呼吸间绒毛摇晃刮了刮光的嘴，瘙痒感让男人有些不爽，于是舌尖便顺着耳道不紧不慢地轻钻，留下湿漉漉一片。猫魅觉得那舌头甚至比深入过自己身体的性器还要滚烫。他的耳朵本就敏感，几乎要熔化在男人舌尖。古·拉哈软着身子滑入了光的怀中，失去了所有反抗的能力。

他也变烫了，变得和光一样，那光会松开他吗？

这样的认知使他有些惶恐，逃避般转过身向着男人的怀抱钻。他不想被抛下，不想被舍弃，不想被推开。古·拉哈在光汗津津的胸膛处拼命摇着头，而对方只当是怀中被塞了水袋，越抱越舒坦，甚至再一次咬住了猫魅的耳尖，手指在尾根处撸动，强迫这个活蹦乱跳的水袋停下来，老老实实待在怀里就好，别想着乱跑。

他们相拥在窄木床上，亲密无间，宛如相伴已久的恋人。光索性将瘦小的猫魅夹在腿间，手臂收紧，牢牢锁在怀中。肌肤贴着肌肤，呼吸对着呼吸，在仅有的狭小空间中，两人的喘息都快被对方吸入。光的唇近在咫尺，只要稍稍仰头便可轻触……这该是多么难得的机会，也许自己这辈子永远不会再有。猫魅出神地看着，又往怀里钻了钻。不过是个吻而已，这是他应得的，哪怕仅仅只是偿还这次的照料……

光从没有吻过他，之前没有，之后大概也不会有。古·拉哈紧绷的肩膀松了下来，神情却有些绝望。越是被抱得紧密，心口那点残存的苦楚便越是明晰。依照光的性子，醒来后八成就是自己离开的时刻——没准他还会因为这照顾，回塞几张钞票。

他像颗发育不良的柠檬，在猛烈的碰撞中才会挤出酸涩，颤颤巍巍地滴下汁水，却无人品尝。

古·拉哈缓缓地靠近着光的嘴唇，就快要贴上，就快要相触，最后却在一指间停下。泪水已经悬在眼角边缘，随时会落在光的脸上，他害怕这泪水会唤醒所谓理智，进而打碎这美梦。

够了……够了……

心口绞痛，猫魅是泄了气的气球，胆怯着后缩，昏迷中的光却顾不上这些，他只是下意识觉得那团清凉凉的东西又要离开了。手臂用力，掌心按在猫魅后脑勺上，如同野兽一般，在对方柔软的脸颊上逡巡。

他不满意细长的睫毛，他不满意潮热的面颊，他不满意汗湿的鼻尖……光最后停留在仅剩的那一处边缘，轻轻磨蹭，扭过头，缓缓贴上了古·拉哈·提亚的唇。

***********

好像没拉窗帘。

光是被阳关唤醒的，他的床头正靠着窗边，如果有心多睡却忘了拉窗帘，那苏醒绝对不会是什么令人舒适的体验。

他皱眉，即使不动也能察觉到一身黏腻，所幸热度已经褪去，四肢中满是大病初愈后的无力感。光想伸出手臂活动一下，却发现怀中还躺着一个。红发的猫魅蜷缩在自己胸前，脸颊通红，呼吸清浅，一动不动，乖乖当了整夜的降温毛巾。

啊。

光少见的断片了。

记忆里电话确实是打给了古·拉哈·提亚，但他完全没指望过对方能来，只想着大不了睡一觉就好。而实际也的确如此，汗也发了温也降了，身体底子在这里，一夜之后便是重获新生。他只隐约记得怀中有什么温度稍低的小东西，乖乖巧巧一动不动，最后被自己的体温所同化，两人熔作一体，分也分不开。

光看着地上摔坏的手机，几乎没怎么动过的水，在盆底泡了一夜的毛巾，心里便有了计较——更何况主要人物还在自己怀里躺着。他叹了口气，揉揉对方猫毛似的红发，顺手解开脑后那根已经磨蹭到散开的小辫子。

古·拉哈的皮肤很白，因此任何其他颜色在其上都会相当显眼。他眼底的乌青浓重，和象征着猫魅的眼纹混在一起，看上去有点好笑。心下一动，光丝毫没有压抑欲望的意思，伸出拇指在乌青处轻轻滑动，挤压到下眼睑，逗得眼睫轻颤。古·拉哈大概是要醒了，身体隐隐有移动的趋势，光突然想到了什么，放回手臂用力一揽，猫魅便像是被戳了机关，又老老实实缩回怀中躺好，尾巴顺势缠上了光的腰，好像在用行动告诉对方自己绝对不会离开。

大概是高烧的劲头还没褪去吧。光觉得自己心口也被这高温熔出了个拇指大小的口子，有什么东西顺着那里汩汩泌出，从血管中走过，直到指尖与脚尖，都洋溢着一股暖融融的气。

他轻轻将尾巴移开，手却不自觉地在尾根处揉了一下，蓬松猫尾比主人醒得更早，直接绕上光的胳膊。古·拉哈的眼睫颤动，终于在对方的逗弄中苏醒过来。

“嗯……？”

“醒了？”

猫魅还未完全清醒，眼神朦胧，歪着头，耳朵怏怏地耷拉下来。他还记得光的烧可能还没退，摇晃着又去搂对方，抱着他向床上倒回去，嘴里喃喃着“别着凉”之类的胡话。

“醒醒。”

硬下心肠，光将黏在身上的猫揭下，捧起脸去捏他鼓鼓的面颊。古·拉哈的年纪本就不大，脸还残留着几分婴儿肥，看上去手感颇好。光忍不住又捏了几把，看着朦朦胧胧的眼睛逐渐明晰，猫瞳在意识到对方是谁之后终于定住心神，瞳孔缩小，尖叫卡在半截便被大手截胡了，只能从指缝中流出“呜呜”的含糊声。

“你叫什么？”光挑眉，古·拉哈这才意识到他的眉骨上有一道不浅的伤疤。这痕迹要是放在别人身上便会显得凶神恶煞，可光不同，表情柔和语气轻松的男人反而多了分平日里感受不到的爽朗。手移到了猫魅的头顶，随手胡噜几下。

“我、我……”

“结巴什么，我又不会吃了你。”

古·拉哈觉得光好像和之前不太一样了，手臂更有力，语气更轻快，眼神更柔和……他埋怨起自己贫瘠的语言能力，如果说之前与自己交易的男人是与名字截然不同的暗，那现在揉着自己头顶的男人则是名副其实的光，态度亲和无间，仿佛面对着的就是自己的恋人。古·拉哈甚至有些嫉妒现在的自己，因为他明白只要自己再次跨出这扇门，那么一切都将退回原样，宛如他们不曾相遇。

“我……”

“昨晚谢谢你了，水和降温的……”光戳了下古·拉哈的额头，“都是你吧？”

“……嗯。”

心下一片了然，这大概就是光对自己的感谢了。古·拉哈点点头，看着对方松开手站起身，拾掇起满地狼藉。

“我、我来帮忙！”

“没事，你先走吧。”光将摔坏的手机拾起，头也不回地说到，“衣服你先穿我的。”

“啊？”

“我还有换洗，你这身穿不回去。”挥挥手示意他一边的衣柜，“不算钱，就当是你照顾我的。”

果然还是原来的光。

耸立的猫耳不自觉耷拉下，尾巴垂在身后。古·拉哈·提亚告诉自己不该多想不能多问，可刚才一瞬间的温暖照耀在自己身上之时，他依然忍不住祈祷这光明是真，要是能稍微长一点，稍微久一点……

温暖的手掌再一次抚上猫魅头顶，满是伤痕的手指在古·拉哈宽松的睡衣中游走，很快便将他剥了个干净。他以为自己又会像之前一样被甩在床上来一个回合权当是感谢，却不想身上多了件干净粗糙的衬衣。

“你留个电话，地址也写下。”

“？”

“睡衣我先洗了，今天干不了。”光挑了挑眉，突然上前几步，凑过脸，抵住了古·拉哈的额头，“等晾干了我给你送来，”

“那、那也不……”

“亲·自·上·门。”

End.


End file.
